Te amo, incluso con defectos
by Danniichan
Summary: [Modern AU][ONESHOT] Hipo y Astrid son novios desde hace varios años y ellos terminan su relación debido a una ridícula discusión, dejándose de hablar varios meses. Ella está deprimida igual que él, quien tendra una batalla mental entre el orgullo y la lógica, y si quiere estar con la persona que más ama tendrá que recordar que para amar hay que querer incluso con defectos


**Ningún personaje de TYD me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks, lo único mío es la historia es mía. ¡Yo solo escribo por diversión!**

**Si no te agrada el Hipo x Astrid, te recomiendo retirarte y buscar otra historia que este a tus gustos.**

**SINOPSIS:**

**[La historia gira entorno a la época actual] [ONESHOT] **Hipo y Astrid son novios desde hace varios años y ellos terminan su relación debido a una ridícula discusión, dejándose de hablar varios meses. Astrid está deprimida igual que Hipo, quien tiene una batalla mental entre el orgullo y la lógica, y si quiere estar con la persona que más ama tendrá que recordar que para amar a alguien se debe aquerer incluso sus defectos** [AstridxHiccup] **

.

.

.

.

¡Oh, por favor Hipo! –exclamo frustrada gesticulando con las manos bruscamente- ¡Esa tipa te manoseo de pies a cabeza!- El mencionado simplemente suspiro en un intento de calmar a la rubia - Astrid, Heather solo…

Y no me vengas con el "_Oh santos cielos Astrid, la pobre solo cayó en mis brazos y yo le ayude como todo caballero_" –Le interrumpió imitando su voz, alzando los hombros repetitivamente- ¡Por qué te juro Haddock que iré y matare a la desgraciada de Heather para así no tengas que usar tus métodos caballerosos otra vez! -grito histérica apuntándole acusadoramente-

Desde hace cuatro días, cuatro malditos días que Heather anda "accidentándose" alrededor de Hipo y el bien desgraciado ni siquiera se percata y le ayuda.

Bien, la primera vez lo dejo pasar, todo el mundo puede tropezarse pero ¡_CATORCE _malditas veces ya NO es un accidente! Astrid estuvo soportando cuatro días estos "accidentes" pero ya para el tropezón número quince su preciada paciencia se fue de paseo.

Estas exagerando, no es tan así… -bufo molesto causando que al defender a la pelinegra y marcarla de exagerada solo causo tirar más leña al fuego– ¿¡EXAGERADA YO?! –gritó nuevamente poniendo una mano en su pecho

¡SI, TÚ! –Él que no veía las verdaderas intenciones de Heather por lo que no entendía por qué tanto histeriqueo por parte de su novia. Ya harto de sus gritos hacia su persona, encontró el límite de su paciencia- ¡ADEMAS DE EXAGERADA, HISTERICA, TESTARUDA Y TENER UN HORRIBLEMENTE MAL GENIO! -continuo elevando considerablemente la voz nombrando todos los defectos que tenía la rubia quien dio un respingo y quedara sorprendida. Hipo era capaz de muchas cosas pero jamás de los jamases recurriría a la violencia y le gritaría a alguien, en especial a ella- ¡ASI QUE NO TE SORPRENDAS SI PASO UN RATO CON HEATHER, POR QUE OBVIAMENTE ES PARA NO TENER QUE SOPORTARTE!

Apenas dijo aquello cayo en cuenta de sus palabras, arrepintiéndose al instante por haberse dejado llevar por su ridículo enojo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las palabras hirientes llegaron a los oídos de la rubia como una daga dejándola estática y sin habla.

No iba a negarlo sus palabras le dolieron y mucho. Si cualquier persona le recordara sus defectos tan fríamente simplemente lo hubiera mandado a volar e ignorado olímpicamente sus palabras pero las cosas cambiaban si era _él, _la persona que más amaba y apreciabajustamente _ÉL_ lo dijera. Se lo espero de muchas personas, pero nunca de Hipo, nunca se imaginó ni en su más alocado sueño que sería él quien clavara un cuchillo en su espalda, dejándole una profunda herida que luego dejaría cicatriz. Suena exagerado, pero Astrid era de aquellas personas que no llegaban a confiar en nadie, solo en quien más respetaba y verdaderamente le importara que pensaran de ella. Y Hipo era una de las primeras personas en su lista de confianza.

El silencio reino poniendo de nervios al pobre castaño, quien se quería dejar calvo por escupir semejantes idioteces- Astrid, yo… -balbuceo acercándose a la rubia, quien estaba perdida en su mente con los ojos vacíos-

Ella al reaccionar y notar su cercanía aparto la mano del más alto en un brusco golpe- Bien –habló secamente, con una expresión fría y dándole un escalofrió al oji-verde- Si tanto te desagrado, dejare por terminada esta relación-dijo sin emoción alguna- Perdona si llegue a desperdiciar tu tiempo estos cinco años. –Hablo nuevamente, dándose media vuelta y yéndose del lugar, dejando al pobre muchacho estático y con los ojos abiertos como platos-

Astrid llego al final del pasillo y dio vuelta por una curva, parándose en seco cuando ya no estuvo en la vista de su ahora ex-novio. Miro hacia el piso, su cara no tardo de dejar esa expresión fría e indiferente cambiándola por una triste y frustrada, no fue hasta que vio su visión borrosa y sus mejillas húmedas que cayó en cuenta de que estaba llorando a mares de impotencia, rabia y dolor.

¡ASTRID! –dio un respingo, soltando un sollozo apenas escucho ese grito desesperado a la vuelta del pasillo. Escucho pisadas que iban en su dirección, aprovecho que no estaba bajo la visión del castaño y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del baño, que se encontraba prácticamente a unos pasos de ella. Quiso cerrar la puerta con un portazo lleno de impotencia, pero si lo hacía seguro que Hipo sabría de su escondite, cerró rápidamente sin hacer ruido alguno, dio algunos pasos adentrándose a una de las tantas cabinas, miro al piso unos instante para luego derrumbarse contra la bendita puerta de la maldita cabina.

Frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esta vez, solo esta única y exclusiva vez… se permitiría llorar a mares, se permitiría dejar su aporte de mujer fuerte y lloraría egoístamente liberando su frustración, no le importo ni siquiera secarse la cara, ni tampoco callarse cuando empezó a sollozar. Simplemente, solo por hoy… contradeciría su lema hecho con oro de "No llorare, eso es de débiles, con eso no hago nada"

Solo por hoy…

.

.

.

El día siguiente era el último, ya que luego empezarían las vacaciones de verano.

Su día transcurrió tranquilo, Astrid no falto a la escuela como cualquiera esperaría en su situación, no, sus lamentos solo los dejo pasar ayer, hoy daría la cara, y así fue, ignoro con elegancia al castaño evadiendo inconscientemente cualquier de sus intentos de querer hablar con ella.

Él se sintió horrible después de su discusión, creo que no hacía falta decir que él amaba a Astrid desde que tenía 5 años, no iba permitir que todo se fuera (vilmente dicho) a la mierda por que el metió la pata como un idiota, ciertamente…la metió muy a fondo y que la rubia le evada con tanta gracia temía con cada célula de su cuerpo que enserio no pueda sacarla.

La campana había sonado, lo que significaba fin de las clases, dando como resultado que entre en desesperación recordando que era el último en la universidad y conociendo a su enamorada seguro que no tendría la oportunidad de verla. ¿Si iba a su casa? Seria en vano, seguramente ni siquiera le abrirían la puerta y si lo hacían seguro que decía que no estaba en casa. Entre más ideas que tenía y todas fracasaban el chico empezó a sumergirse en más pánico por lo cual agarro su mochila bruscamente y fue en busca de la fuerte chica.

Se acercó a la salida y noto su cabellera a lo lejos llenándole de esperanza.

¡ASTRID! –la mencionada paro en seco y se dio vuelta lentamente para luego fruncir el ceño. Ahí se encontraba el origen de todo; Heather, se había "caído" nuevamente sobre el castaño abrazándose a su torso falsamente en un intento de no "caer" gruño por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de pasar por la salida de la bendita universidad e ignorarles como hizo en todo el día, peor algo le hizo perder sus estribos. La bien malnacida aun aferrada a Hipo quien le preguntaba si estaba bien inconscientemente. Ella, el bien hija de su madre le sonrió burlonamente cuando el castaño no veía, el bien idiota si creía que pasaría eso por alto estaba MUY equivocada.

Astrid se acercó bruscamente y agarro de la ropa a la pelinegra, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared, instantáneamente Heather soltó un chillido asustado, al parecer enserio no esperaba esa reacción de parte de la rubia.

¡Astrid, para! –le pidió el castaño a sus espaldas, que recibió una mirada fulminante que le callo de una vez por todas- Escúchame bien, imbécil –amenazo volviendo su mirada a la pelinegra, apretando más de su ropa, quien no tardo en mirarla con terror- A mí me vale un rábano que te hagas la doncella en apuros con Hipo, y más si crees que él es un trofeo que acabas de ganar. Así que, si no te importa…-dio una breve pausa- No me metas en el mismo saco, dándote la idea de que yo tengo esa miserable mentalidad como la tuya, porque no es así. Yo no estoy ni nunca estaré dentro de tus juegos de niña caprichosa ¿Entiendes? –Sin esperar respuesta alguna se dio media vuelta dándole la cara inconscientemente a dos profundos ojos oliva. Apretó la mandíbula e hizo una mueca triste dejando más estático que antes al chico. Sin esperar respuesta de nadie se alejó entre la muchedumbre de gente que ansiaba las benditas vacaciones.

.

.

.

.

Ya era Enero, por lo cual ya pasaron dos meses desde que las vacaciones empezaron y Astrid ni Hipo volvieron a verse ni una sola vez en esos dos largos meses.

Astrid estaba igual de deprimida que antes, solo que lo disimulaba tan bien que merecía un trofeo por ello.

Hipo no era muy diferente, estaba devastado y deprimido.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama acariciando a un dormido Chimuelo, quien cayó en el sueño una hora atrás gracias que su dueño no hacía nada más que acariciar su pelaje negro y brilloso.

¿Qué hago Chimuelo? –pregunto a amigo sin esperar respuesta, mirando vacilante hacia el techo-

El chico tenía una lucha mental en donde buscaba la más lógica y sensata pero hasta ahora nadie iba ganando debido a que ninguna de las dos terminaba de convencerle. Por un lado estaba su primero opción; Ir y pedirle un rotundo perdón pero había metido la pata bien fondo, lógicamente no iba a perdonarle haciendo que sienta ganas de rendirse y dejar las cosas así antes de joder más la situación y por otro lado estaba su estúpido orgullo, que le decía que dejara las cosas así hasta que ella fuera quien le hable. Cosa absurda pero cierta, si algo había heredado de su padre que todo el mundo le recordaba era su orgullo y lo terco que podía a ser si este era herido.

Frustrado y sin nada más el nombre "Astrid" incrustado en el cráneo, cosa que tan solo empeoro cuando recibió una curiosa visita aproximadamente un mes atrás…

.

.

.

.

**HACE UN MES**

Tocaron la puerta de su casa y fue su padre quien atendió…

¡Oh, Brutilda! Qué raro verte, sobretodo un sábado–saludo Estoico- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Si, hola… ¿Puede llamar a Hipo? Necesito hablarle, es urgente –rogo la rubia de trenzas. El hombre robusto asintió y se despidió de la muchacha, no tardando mucho en la aparición del castaño-

¿Brutilda? ¿Qué haces aqu… - sin más fue interrumpido por la rubia quien le tomo de la camisa sin delicadeza alguna-

¿Qué MIERDA le hiciste? –pregunto sin revuelos- ¿De qué hablas? –confundido el castaño lejos de sentirse intimidado aparto sus manos de él tan repentino agarre-

Mira idiota, decidí no decir nada ya que ella me pidió que no me metiera donde no me incumbe –Dijo mirándole llena de furia- pero ya paso un maldito mes desde que la encontré tirada en el baño llorando como una desgraciada, y al ver que tu no haces nada decidí meter manos en el asunto ASI QUE ESCUPE, ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A ASTRID?! –El oji-verde abrió los ojos como platos sintiéndose más miserable e idiota que hace unos instantes

Astrid, la chica más valiente y fuerte ¿Llorando? En su vida se imaginó tal cosa y con tan solo tener la imagen en su cabeza de la rubia tirada en mitad de baño sollozando, había sido suficiente para descolocarlo y dejar la voz de Brutilda de fondo.

.

_._

.

.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre resonó por la casa. No fue atender, se quedó sobre su cama acariciando el pelaje de Chimuelo, dejo a su padre atender como la otra vez, no quería otra llena de rabia como la otra vez.

Y en el piso de abajo su padre abría la puerta encontrándose con otra cabecita rubia, solo que esta vez una persona distinta.

Astrid –pronuncio alegre Estoico, tanto como la última visita de Brultilda- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espera ya llamo a Hipo

Oh, no, no –exclamo nerviosa evitando que Estoico apenas y recurriera en llamado de su hijo. Lo cierto es que esperaba que el atendiera pero al ver al gran hombre, un alivio le apodero- No hay necesidad de que le llame… yo solo… vine a dejar estas cosas –dijo refiriéndose a la caja llena de cosas que tenía-

Oh, ¿Y a qué se debe esto? –miro curioso la caja de cartón entre abierta- Son cosas de Hipo… -afirmo- ¿Cosas de Hipo? –pregunto confuso Estoico, a lo que la oji-azul asintió como respuesta, al ver su confusión decidió proseguir- Bueno no sé si Hipo se lo dijo, pero nosotros terminamos y… supongo que no podre dárselas luego

¿¡TERMINARON!? –Exclamo sorprendido, haciendo que su grito llegue hasta el cuarto del tan mencionado, quien dio un brinco cuando ya casi se estaba durmiendo entre tanto pensamiento. Bufo molesto y se levantó de la cama dejando a Chimuelo, saliendo de su habitación-

Continuando con la conversación del piso de abajo…

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Porque, cuando?! –preguntaba abrumado el gran hombre-

Fue hace un mes- contesto tratando de tranquilizarle, nunca espero que reaccionara de aquel modo- Tuvimos una pelea que no acabo bien y bueno… henos aquí –bromeo divertida- No se preocupe, supongo que algún día tenía que pasar… –continuo con su objetivo de calmar sus dudas, aunque lo último lo dijo con un tono deprimido que Estoico no logro captar- ¿Y a qué se debe a que no puedes dárselas después? –pregunto nuevamente al recordar su respuesta anterior a su grito histérico-

…Bueno…-comenzó a relatar dudosa- …Quizás me mude a un departamento yo sola para independizarme, y como a donde me voy es a una ciudad lejos de aquí, obviamente me cambiare de escuela, así que para evitar molestias preferí traer las cosas ahora que aún nos encontramos en vacaciones. –termino su explicación levantando la mirada hacia Estoico y luego a detrás de él. Se quedó estática al ver que Hipo quien le miraba igual de abrumado o incluso más ya que llego justo en el momento que apenas comenzó su breve explicación de cómo se mudaba-

Estoico sin entender nada, miro hacia su espalda y entonces comprendió un poco la situación, volvió su mirada a Astrid apenas esta empezó a toser llamando su atención-

Bueno yo… -hablo torpemente y nerviosa- Vine a traer solo esto... –dijo igual de enredada a la frase anterior, dándole bruscamente la caja a Estoico- Bueno entonces, fue un placer verle… eh… A-Adiós –saludo echa nervios, dándose vuelta rápidamente y prácticamente salir corriendo-

Hipo apenas y digería la información, pero entonces su cerebro hizo click y mando a la mierda todo su orgullo y la puta lógica que buscaba minutos atrás.

Ninguna opción le había gustado porque en ambas él no terminaba con la rubia que le traía loco.

Quería reconciliarse con ella, extrañaba sus ojos profundamente azules, su cabello rubio, poder abrazarla, llenarla de besos en esos labios perfectos que tiene, escuchar sus quejas de las "absurdas" trenzas que siempre él se hacía en el costado de la nuca, su risa divertida, su enojo irremediable, su increíble testarudez, todo. El simplemente quería estar con ella, no tenía que explicar y buscarle el sentido a nada más; Amaba a Astrid y la quería a su lado, punto final.

Entonces recordó que años atrás ella le acepto a pesar de ser un flacucho y el más débil del pueblo, ella le quiso a pesar de todos sus defectos. Entonces, comprendió su estúpido error

Y sin más salió disparado tras la dichosa rubia

¡ASTRID! –grito una vez le vio caminando rápidamente por la cera de la calle, y al gritar su nombre solo ocasiono que aumentara el paso- ¡JODER, ASTRID! ¡DEJAME HABLARTE! –exigió nuevamente pero esta vez le hizo caso y paro en seco, dándose vuelta lentamente y dándole la cara. Una vez que corrió y se acercó hacia ella lo primero que hizo fue tomarla sin previo aviso de la cara plantándole un beso. Una cosa rara y curiosa ya que ella siempre fue la que tomó las riendas de la relación, siendo siempre la que le plantaba los dichosos besos.

Ante el repentino beso, la oji-azul abrió los ojos como platos, y como acto de reflejo empezar a forcejear para alejarse, cosa que no funciono ya que el castaño conociéndola lo vio venir, sujetándola con el otro brazo y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, evitando cualquier escape o que siquiera trate de golpearlo, cosa que sería muy común considerando que era Astrid de quien hablaba.

Continuaron instantes así hasta que la testaruda guerrera termino rindiéndose y correspondiendo.

Lógicamente y de mala gana se separaron, debido a las malditas leyes de la lógica que exigía que era ley tener oxígeno para vivir. Se miraron unos instantes, perturbada, Astrid, se alejó bruscamente desviando la mirada levemente sonrojada con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento se formó un silencio rotundo que fue Hipo quien decidió romper

Astrid…-le llamo haciendo que nuevamente le mirara- Sé que te lastime diciéndote lo que te dije –La guerrera recordó todas las palabras que le dijo, que hacían eco en su cabeza- También sé que fueron horribles y me disculpo por ser tan idiota dejándome llevar por que mi jodida paciencia se fue a volar –desvió la mirada avergonzado unos minutos para luego mirarle a los ojos nuevamente y continuar- Pero lo cierto, es que yo te amo de todos modos. Aunque seas exagerada, histérica, testaruda, violenta y con un horrible mal genio –comenzó enumerando, haciendo que recibiera una mirada de obvio enojo-

¿Te estas disculpando o me estas declarando la guerra?- Le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido a lo que Hipo negó- no me dejaste terminar… -se quejó él por la repentina interrupción-

Aun que tú seas todo eso yo te sigo amando de todas formas… bueno puede sonar cliché y tengas ganas de matarme pero es cierto, para quererte debo aceptarte tal y como eres, cosa que esta sucediendo…- relato notablemente enrojecido con una voz dulce, mientras tomaba de las manos a la más baja-

Astrid sonrió enternecida y le dio un apretón de manos llamando la atención del otro que miraba el piso avergonzado- Bueno, no es como si tu no tuvieras puntos malos; eres tan testarudo como yo, un sarcástico y gruñón si las cosas no salen como quieres, un horrible sentido del humor, te distraes con facilidad con esa libretita tuya y tienes unas ridículas trencitas que me dan ganas de arrancarte todo el pelo –bromeo sacando una risa en ambos- y muchas, muchas cosas más, pero yo igual que tú, te sigo queriendo y amando.

Él sonrió alegremente- Entonces… ¿Ya hicimos las pases? –pregunto para asegurarse

No aun no –bufo mirando desviando la mirada y alertando al pobre castaño- ¿P-Por qué? Pensé que…–lleno de pánico empezó a mirarle desesperado, recapitulando todos sus errores tratando de ver donde se equivocó-

Si no mal recuerdo dijiste algo como; "¡Así que no te sorprendas si paso un rato de Heather, porque obviamente es para no tener que soportarte!" –Imito su voz tratando de que la suya sonase más gruesa y alzando los hombros repetitivamente-

¡Ya te dije que yo no hago eso! –se quejó divertido refiriéndose a ese extraño movimiento de hombros- Oh, claro que si –le reprocho, él estuvo por responder cuando la rubia se le adelanto- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es eso de que pasas rato con _esa_ para no verme? –levanto la ceja mirándole como una loca apunto de matar alguien-

Lo dije sin pensar –confeso- Además si tendría que ignorarte me iría con Chimuelo –se defendió empeorando inconscientemente la situación ganándose una mirada asesina -

P-pero no tienes que preocuparte… –dijo nerviosamente ante la mirada de su enamorada-  
Unos instantes antes de que prácticamente la estampaste contra la pared –explico proyectando ese momento en su mente- me di cuenta de que en cuanto "tropezó" te lanzo una que otra mirada y gestos desagradables. Cuando quise quejarme con ella no me dejaste nada ya que la mandaste a besar la pintura de la pared –continuo al ver la mirada curiosa de la rubia- Luego de que te fuiste decidí dejar las cosas en claro y…-no termino su relato ya que bruscamente interrumpido por un par de labios tibios posándose sobre los suyos. Se sorprendió al instante pero ya acostumbrado de que le robara tantos besos correspondió gustoso aunque fuera un beso fugaz y corto. Estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no notaron que no se dieron cuenta en el momento que dejaron de estar tan separados y agarrados de las manos, para luego estar prácticamente abrazados.

Hasta ahí me basta, con eso estoy conforme…-explico la oji-azul ante su repentino beso, dándole de entender que no necesitaba más explicaciones de lo que paso con la condenada pelinegra. Ignorando ese echo y una sonrisa radiante que no tardó en ser correspondida-

El más alto sonrió complacido hasta que recordó un detalle importante- Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Cómo es eso que te ibas de la ciudad? –Pregunto esta vez siendo el quien le mirara con la ceja levantada-

Al parecer no escuchaste nada de lo que le explique a tu padre ¿no? –con sarcasmo puso los ojos en blanco esperando que el chico captara por si solo que no se iría, para su infortunio Hipo llegaba a ser muy lento en cosas indirectas. Bufo molesta- dije; "_Quizás_ me mude…" - decidió explica r por si misma antes de que al chico no le diera algo por no recibir respuesta- Hipo… no me iré de Berk, me quedare ¿ok? –agrego por si aún no captaba-

El mencionado no tardo en reacción con una sonrisa oreja a oreja, inclinándose levemente y chocando sus labios con los de cierta rubia.

Cuando se separaron ella le vio molesta –Hey, Haddock, te recuerdo que _soy yo_ la que lleva las riendas de esta relación –le reclamo molesta, recibiendo como respuesta una sonora carcajada- Oh, solo ven aquí –puso los ojos en blanco , sonriendo burlón para luego rodear un brazo por la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola más hacia él. Apenas el cuerpo de la mencionada choco con el de su novio, sonrió complacida-

No tardaron mucho para que volvieran a darse otro beso entre sonrisas, uno más largo, tierno y dulce.

Y los enamorados estaban tan concentrados en los labios del otro que nunca notaron que a unos metros, en plena puerta abierta de una casa, el "cuñado" de la muchacha les miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y una cámara a su costado. Fue el flash que alarmo a la pareja que eran observados, aun abrazados y viendo al origen del flasheo.

¡Ese es mi hijo! –grito Estoico, lleno de orgullo, aunque lo única que quería era molestar a su hijo-

¡P-P-PAPÁ! –tartamudeo nervioso, gritando histérico y poniéndose rojo como tomate, muy diferente a su pareja quien observaba su reacción divertida- ¡Hey, cuñado! –llamo la atención del mencionado, con la mirada sobre ella, levanto el pulgar en signo de triunfo, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte del gran hombre. Ambos sonrieron con malicia, haciendo un complot contra el pobre castaño que moría de vergüenza- ¡P-PAPÁ! –repitió el chico- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE BORRES ESA FOTO! –agrego más decidido y dirigiéndose a su progenitor con el único objetivo de quitarle la cámara. El pelirrojo al encontrarse descubierto en su vil travesura con avergonzar a su hijo, le mostro la dichosa cámara en plan; "¡Nunca la tendrás, es miaaa! ¡Muahahahahahha!" seguidamente cerró la puerta en sus narices, riendo con malicia-

Ya como un tomate y casi de pasar por diversos colores como un arcoíris, empezó a forcejear la puerta- ¡PAPAAA! –grito pero callándose en seco cuando sintió unas manos finas y delgadas posándose en su hombro. Era Astrid, quien admiraba todo con una sonrisa maliciosa, causando que oficialmente la cara del pobre chico se convierta en todo un poema-

Oh, Haddock… –suspiro divertida tratando de contener la risa, enternecida por la reacción de su adorable novio- No sabes cómo te extrañe… -sin dejarle decir pio, le alejo de la puerta tomándolo dulcemente, dándole un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido-

Te amo, rubia –susurro entre los labios de la muchacha-

Yo también te amo –respondió para luego perderse en los labios del otro, sin interrupciones-

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y hasta aquí dejo el one-shot!

Sinceramente la historia surgió por una idea fugaz gracias a que me puse a ver imágenes de la pareja por ahí nwn

Por cierto…

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gusto o estuvo igual de desastroso que mis anteriores historias?

Agregando otra cosa relacionada a ese tema; quería agradecerle a **aleprettycat **quien dejo un comentario en mi anterior fic Mericupp, donde me aconsejaba que los pov's no fueran tan cortos, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que tenía una manía de cambiar de pov's o poner flashbacks a cada rato, y que obviamente deja horrible mi redacción y la historia confusa. Trate de corregir esos detalles y contenerme en esta historia con ese tema de los famosos pov's, lo releí como 20 veces luego de terminar de escribir, espero que haya quedado decente y si no comentadlo, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida. Ya que solo así notare mis errores y lograre escribir algo que no les antoje solo sacarse los ojos. También quería avisar que luego re-subiré mis dos anteriores fics editadas, ya que al volver a leerlos note horrores TwT!

Oh, también les diré que la historia gira en torno a la 2 película de TYD, pero evite meter detalles de ella ya que considerando que la película se estrenó hace poco y varios no la vieron, evite escribir cosas relacionadas y así no spoliarles, jodiendoles la película (?)

Ultima cosa y me dejo de tantos rollos (?) Estaré ausente, más de lo normal, ya que mañana se acaban mis hermosas vacaciones… y considerando que tengo notas desastrosas, tardare algo en levantarlas ;A;

Bueno, pss… eso o3o…

¡Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un besote y si tengo suerte logro escribir otro fic o terminar de editar las anteriores! Hasta luego, nos leemos 3


End file.
